Sepasang Ayah
by fariacchi
Summary: Perbincangan mendebatkan ayah mana yang lebih sialan, sepertinya adalah salah satu cara menghabiskan waktu di kota mati. # Isshin dan Ryuuken. Not BL. Missing scene on Winter War. For BVF 2: Different Serenade.


**Ringkasan:** Perbincangan mendebatkan ayah mana yang lebih sialan, sepertinya adalah salah satu cara menghabiskan waktu di kota mati. # Isshin dan Ryuuken. Not BL. Missing scene on Winter War. For BVF 2: Different Serenade.

**Peringatan:** Canon _setting_; _timeline_ hilang saat Winter War, di kota Karakura, sebelum Kurosaki Isshin menampakkan diri di depan Ichigo dan melawan Aizen; pertemuan ini didukung oleh _setting_ pada _omake_ Bleach anime episode 296—tentang Ryuuken dan Isshin dalam 'Quincy Encyclopedia'; _no pair—not BL, almost friendship_; _abstract_.

Dipersembahkan untuk _**Bleach Vivariation Festival 2**_ untuk tema Juni: **Different Serenade**. Berdasarkan _quotes_ berupa percakapan pendek dari Kurosaki Isshin dan Ishida Ryuuken dalam Bleach _chapter_ 241—yang dituliskan berikut:

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>What a shitty dad."<em>

"_Just trying to one-up to you."_

"…_Yeah… I get it."_

_(_Kurosaki Isshin dan Ishida Ryuuken

—_Bleach 241: Silver Flame)_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**#**

**.**

**Sepasang Ayah**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Asap rokok.

Putih. Lantai, langit-langit, pintu, seprai, tirai. Segalanya putih.

Matanya terpaku ke luar jendela—biru cerah. Namun dingin. Hawa mengerikan yang bisa membuat siapa pun mati tanpa sadar.

Pertarungan besar. Perang.

Dingin.

Ya, _perang di musim dingin_.

Asap rokok lagi.

Ia tidak ingin terlibat—tidak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok berpakaian hitam yang tampak serius—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang," suara dingin menyapa dari balik meja, "Kurosaki?"

Pria berjanggut menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "He? Apa kepalamu terjeduk meja sehingga tumben-tumbennya menyebut namaku dengan benar seperti itu?"

Pria di balik meja menghentikan gerakan menulisnya. Dari balik kacamata bening, ia memandang tajam sosok yang melangkah di dekatnya. "Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kekuatanmu sudah kembali," ia menjawab datar.

"Che. Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau tetap tidak berubah, Ishida," pria berjanggut berdiri di dekat meja putih yang tampak kaku.

Hening.

Pria berjanggut merogoh bagian dalam pakaian hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik perak.

CLING.

Asap rokok.

Tawa tipis dari pria berjanggut. "Kupikir kau akan memanahku karena merokok di dalam rumah sakit," ujarnya seraya melemparkan rokok dan pemantik ke hadapan pria di balik meja.

Pria di balik meja, berkacamata, dengan tenang mengambil satu rokok dari yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Panah Quincy-ku tidak untuk memanah _**segala hal**_," balasnya.

Si pria berjanggut membiarkan senyum 'percaya' mengembang di wajahnya. "Sulit dipercaya kau masih mengerjakan _paperwork_ dalam keadaan seperti ini." Satu hembusan.

Pria berkacamata menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya. "Apa yang _**kalian**_ lakukan, tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Langkah-langkah bergema di ruangan segiempat itu, si pria berjanggut mendudukkan diri di atas dipan berseprai putih. Dari tempat itu, si pria berjanggut mengamati punggung pria berkacamata—dan rambut perak kebiruannya.

"Kau hanya lari dari segalanya, bodoh," pria berjanggut bicara tenang.

Jeda.

Lalu balasan sarkastis, "Ternyata aku bicara dengan seseorang yang _**tidak**_ lari dari segalanya."

Tawa tipis.

Si pria berkacamata menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya seraya memandang langit-langit. "Kecuali, kau kemari untuk membanggakan diri bahwa kau akan _**berhenti**_ lari dari segalanya," ia berujar.

Asap rokok.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti: segalanya _**sudah terlambat**_," pria berjanggut membalas.

"Keajaiban lain bahwa kau bisa menerjemahkan kata-kataku, Kurosaki."

Dipan berderit sedikit ketika pria berjanggut menyamankan duduknya.

"Dan keajaiban lain bahwa hari ini kau tampak begitu senang _**berbicara**_, Ishida."

Kursi memutar, membiarkan pria berkacamata memandang tajam pria berjanggut.

Asap rokok lagi.

Pria berjanggut memandang keluar jendela. Ilusi langit biru yang tenang dan damai menjadi bagian yang memperindah ruangan putih itu.

"Tidakkah kau khawatir pada kondisi kota ini? Seingin apapun kau mengabaikannya, tetap saja kau tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana, kan?" Pria berjanggut bicara tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari suatu titik di jendela.

Pria berkacamata mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit-langit. Tidak biru, tentu—itu putih. "Sudah kukatakan," ia mulai, "apa yang _**kalian**_ lakukan, tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Tak tampak satu pun awan, dan mata pria berjanggut mulai jengah. "Dan kau tahu putramu sudah terlibat dalam semua ini." Ia akhirnya berhenti memandangi jendela.

Untuk pertama kalinya di ruangan itu terdengar tawa tipis dari bibir yang lain. Pria berkacamata tampak tidak begitu peduli bahwa ia seperti keluar dari karakter. Salahkan pria berjanggut itu—kini ia benar-benar konyol.

"Sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut seorang ayah yang membiarkan putranya di depan maut tanpa memberitahu _**apa pun**_. Lucu sekali." Sarkasme yang lain.

Kursi berputar lagi. Pria berkacamata kembali pada kertas-kertasnya di meja, sesekali menghembuskan rokoknya dengan tenang. Pria berjanggut mengamati. Tapi diam.

Perbincangan mendebatkan ayah mana yang lebih sialan, sepertinya adalah salah satu cara menghabiskan waktu di kota mati. Untuk suatu alasan, kedua pria merasa ingin tertawa di hati masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri membiarkannya pergi, setelah memberinya kekuatan. Bahkan setelah memaki kau _tidak_ peduli dengan darah keluargamu."

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya. Dan kau sendiri berpura-pura tak melihat, ketika ia kembali dengan darah di sekujur tubuh. Bahkan berakting seperti orangtua bodoh yang _terlalu_ ceria."

Dialognya sungguh menjadi pemanas di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Frustasi dalam wujud kata-kata adalah cara memaafkan diri sendiri, sepertinya.

Diam.

Asap rokok.

Pria berjanggut tertawa pahit. "Apakah menurutmu aku benar-benar ayah yang _**payah**_?"

Jeda.

Pria berkacamata berhenti dari kertas-kertasnya. Menyandarkan tubuh di kursi, memandang langit-langit putih. Kali itu asap rokok tak terhembus keluar. Lalu ia membuka suara, "Hampir setara denganku, mungkin."

Di luar sana semakin dingin.

Bukan saljunya—belum ada salju. Mungkin yang ada serpihan es. Kadang-kadang api—atau mungkin ledakan. Semakin ramai di luar sana. Meski jauh, tetap saja terasa.

Tapi memang semakin dingin.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi?" Pria berkacamata tak menyebutkan jelas arah yang dimaksudnya. Tidak perlu—mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti.

"Entahlah." Itu menutup segalanya.

Pria berkacamata menghembuskan rokoknya untuk terakhir kali, lalu melempar batang rokoknya ke tempat sampah bundar di dekat meja. Tangannya lalu mulai bergerak lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" Terdengar pria berjanggut berujar, merebahkan diri di dipan putih.

Tetap menulis, tidak menoleh. "Aku tidak sudi terlibat dengan _**kalian**_."

Itu bukan jawaban. Tetap, pria berjanggut mengabaikannya; seperti pria berkacamata tahu bahwa pria berjanggut akan pergi—cepat atau lambat.

Mereka mengabaikannya.

Bukankah segalanya sudah terlalu lama? Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah bersembunyi terlalu lama. Membuang harga diri sebagai orang tua di depan anak-anak yang berjuang. Bersembunyi, terkekang masa lalu.

Sudah terlalu lama.

Mereka tidak saling menatap. Yang satu menatap kertas, tenggelam dalam menulis. Yang satu menatap langit-langit, berkubang dalam asap rokok. Tapi keduanya sama-sama tahu.

Mereka adalah sepasang ayah munafik.

Penuh sandiwara, berlaku seperti mengabaikan segalanya. Yang satu polos seperti tak tahu apa-apa, yang satu garang seperti benci segalanya; padahal mereka peduli. Siapa yang merokok di balik dinding pencakar langit ketika makhluk-makhluk berpakaian putih menghunuskan pedang? Siapa yang merokok di balik batang pohon ketika makhluk berwujud ganjil menghindari serangan pembelaan diri?

Asap rokok saksinya.

Mereka adalah sepasang ayah sialan.

Bersikap seperti tak ada apapun. Mencium bau darah, melihat goresan luka, mendengar benturan; mengetahui redupnya energi kehidupan anak-anak mereka. Siapa yang merokok di depan nisan dan meminta maaf lewat pandangan mata? Siapa yang merokok di depan simbol keluarga dan meminta maaf lewat pantulan kacamata?

Asap rokok saksinya.

Mereka adalah sepasang ayah sinting—dua laki-laki yang mengirim anak-anaknya menuju mati.

"Hei—" Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh pria berjanggut yang masih berbaring mengamati sesuatu di langit-langit.

Pria berkacamata berhenti di baris ke sekian dari kertas penuh tulisan di tangannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Pria berjanggut menghembuskan asap rokok, tersenyum pahit begitu saja. "Kota ini bisa saja hancur."

Hening.

Kertas beralih ke tumpukan seharusnya, karena tangan pria berkacamata memilih mengapit batang rokok di bibir. "Perlu berapa kali kuulangi?" Suara dingin terdengar. "Apa yang _**kalian**_ lakukan bukan urusan-_**ku**_." Pria itu mendengus.

Pria berjanggut bangkit untuk duduk. "Keras kepala," komentarnya. Satu hembusan lagi, lalu pandangan pria itu menerawang. "Jangan iri kalau aku sudah berhenti jadi ayah sialan nanti—"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Bodoh."

Tawa hambar dari pria berjanggut. Tidak ada balasan lagi, semata karena mereka saling memahami segalanya.

_Sudah terlambat._

Mereka sudah terlalu _**sialan**_ untuk berhenti.

Pria berjanggut menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka laci meja putih kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas, dan mengambil sebuah pena.

Pria berkacamata menghembuskan asap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuang batang putih itu ke asbak bening di mejanya. "Kau akan membuatnya semakin kacau jika kau berterusterang _**sekarang**_," ia berujar.

Terdengar corat-coret pendek. Pria berjanggut menuliskan sesuatu, dan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Aku tahu," balasnya.

Kursi pria berkacamata sedikit berderit. "Kau masih tidak lebih sialan dariku," gumamnya.

Pria berjanggut selesai dengan tulisannya. Pandangannya beralih ke punggung pria berkacamata yang terbalut jas putih. "Tidak juga," ujarnya.

Perdebatan absurd yang lain.

Dentuman di kejauhan sedikit bergema keras melalui getaran kekuatan. Dua pria itu mengabaikannya. Perang yang sesungguhnya membuat hati teriris. Untuk darah daging yang berada di garis terdepan dan redup energi kehidupannya.

Pria berjanggut menyunggingkan senyum getir, sebelum meletakkan kertas yang ditulisnya di atas dipan berseprai putih. "Kita harus menghentikan _**semua**_ ini," ia berujar tipis.

Diam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria berkacamata terlihat tidak menentang ucapan pria di belakangnya. "Aku tahu," ujarnya pelan.

Mereka tahu.

Suatu saat—mungkin tidak lama—mereka harus menghentikan semua kepura-puraan itu. Semua kekacauan yang membuat mereka adalah sepasang ayah sialan.

Segalanya.

Ketika pria berjanggut menyelinap dengan _shunpo _meninggalkan ruangan putih itu, pria berkacamata mengeluarkan rokoknya yang baru.

CLING.

Asap rokok.

Pria berkacamata melirik kertas kecil di atas dipan putih yang kosong. Kemudian pandangan pria itu beralih ke langit yang tampak—entah sejak kapan—kelam.

Hembusan lagi.

"Bodoh," sahutnya entah pada siapa.

Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri—atau pada ayah lain yang sama sialan dengannya. Yang mana pun, tidak menghentikan dingin dari perang di atas sana.

Asap rokok lagi.

Kota sudah hampir mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota mati.

Perang di musim dingin.

Asap rokok.

Dan untuk tidak ingin terlibat, sesungguhnya ia sudah begitu terlibat.

Untuk segala dingin yang menusuk di ruangan putih; untuk darah daging yang berada di tengah perang, yang hanya tahu kebohongan dan kebencian; untuk segala yang membuat ia—_**mereka**_—adalah sepasang ayah yang payah; ia membuangnya.

Ia membuang rokoknya.

Setidaknya sampai semua perang itu selesai.

Hanya tinggal menunggu, setelah semua perangnya, ayah mana yang jadi lebih sialan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin… ia akan mencoba sedikit berubah setelah segalanya selesai.

Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.end.**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Mungkin yang ditemukan di _omake_ Bleach 296 adalah semacam _omake_ dari karya ini. Di sana Ryuuken terlihat dalam ruang kerjanya (yang seperti di Rumah Sakit), dan Ryuuken berbicara yang kuranglebih mengomentari Isshin yang menganggur, bawha lebih baik Isshin membantunya (mungkin untuk _paperwork_-nya). Tapi yang ditemukan Ryuuken hanya dipan kosong dengan pesan Isshin bahwa ia keluar. Lalu bagian humor dimana Ryuuken memanah foto Isshin dan Ichigo dengan panah Quincy-nya.

_Well_, saya mencoba mengambil _setting_ dan fakta pertemuan mereka berdasarkan _omake_ itu. Dua tokoh yang cukup jarang diambil untuk fanfiksi. Belum jelas juga seperti apa hubungan Isshin dan Ryuuken sebenarnya—mungkin seperti Ichigo dan Uryuu? Ah, kali ini saya tidak kampanye BL, tenang saja. Murni berbau _friendship_ dan sedikit unsur _family_. Karena bagi saya mereka adalah _ayah-ayah sialan_, yang tetap menyayangi putra-putra mereka dengan cara mereka _sendiri_. Intinya, saya melihat sedikit banyak perubahan pada sepasang ayah itu setelah _Winter War_ berakhir. Yah, abstrak seperti biasa—saya mengacaukannya =_=.

Ini hanyalah _draft_ lama yang kebetulan cukup sesuai dengan tema BVF2 Juni. Kalau sempat mungkin saya akan membuat yang lain. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Setelah hiatus beberapa lama, saya memutuskan untuk setidaknya menyapa kembali Fandom Bleach Indonesia yang tercinta. Semoga kedamaian selalu menyertai FBI :)

**.**

.©fariacchi.31Mei2011.


End file.
